mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/NEW WEAKNESS CHART
The title lies! *'Torch' **Torch > Amazon: BURN IT DOWN TO THE GROUND! **Torch > Strike: Angry people and some balls can burnt down. **Torch > Lunar: LIGHT THE DARK UP! **Torch > Retro: Fire is a common obstacle in video games. **Torch > Cryo: Guess. **Torch > Flavor: COOKING FOOD! Wait... what about... drinks. **Torch > Salvo: BLOW UP BOMBS!!! BLOW UP BOMBS! *'Solar' **Solar > Lunar: Do not ask questions... **Solar > Ninja: Ninjas hate the light... **Solar > Scuba: Solar rays turn the water into steam. **Solar > Cryo: Solar rays can melt ice. *'Amazon' **Amazon > Solar: Plants need light. **Amazon > Strike: Don't BALLS get stuck in trees. And doesn't fantasy beat lumberjacks?! **Amazon > Scuba: Plants also need water. *'Strike' **None right now *'Lunar' **Lunar > Solar: See Solar > Lunar. Mostly because the Moon is out when the Sun is gone if you're asking. *'Ninja' **Ninja > Guard: Sneak up. Guards won't see you and you can kill 'em. **Ninja > Lunar: ...but love the night. **Ninja > Major: Assassination. *'Scuba' **Scuba > Torch: Do not even ask about this one, unless you don't know what it does. **Scuba > Granite: Weathering logic. Duh. **Scuba > Mech: Either rust or basically iPhone. *'Energy' **Energy > Scuba: Electrified water is dangerous. **Energy > Retro: Electricity is a common obstacle in video games. *'Logic' **Logic > Retro: Your brain is required to finish video games. Plan your moves! **Logic > Brawn: Brains over brawn. *'Granite' **Granite > Torch: Uhh, Pokemon Logic I guess? **Granite > Logic: Throw a rock at someone's head to give 'em brain damage. **Granite > Cryo: SMASH ICE. *'Cryo' **Cryo > Amazon: Freezing ice feels... AWESOME. Also because of real world logic. **Cryo > Scuba: If you freeze the water it becomes ice. I just made a logic betrayal BTW. **Cryo > Logic: BRAIN FREEZE **Cryo > Jet: Freeze those WINGS! And the air, I guess. **Cryo > Turbo: Speed slowdown. SPEED. SLOWDOWN. *'Toxic' **Toxic > Amazon: Poisoning plants? Plants would wither. *'Brawn' **Brawn > Strike: SPORTS! DUH! **Brawn > Granite: Punching rock, duh. **Brawn > Cryo: Same here. **Brawn > Doom: Villains never win! (unless you're playing as the villain, I guess) *'Salvo' **Salvo > Granite: BLOW 'EM BOULDERS UP! **Salvo > Cryo: BLOW 'EM ICE UP! *'Major' **Major > Doom: "Quick thinking, son! Your cool moves have calmed the madness in my heart!" Currently I'm debating if Brawn > Amazon should be a thing because of wood boards. WIP A FEW CREDIT TO BATTLE FOR HELPING ME OUT Why I'm changing it Just like UnluckyGuy114, the old weakness chart was real nonsense. Main reason is their is stuff like Green > Royal, which in reality the logic is because of TWOW. Another reasoning of why their's no Splashy > Spicy and Splashy < Green? Because, the dumb RGB cycle and Splashy was made AFTER the RGB cycle. I am just expressing my OPINIONS. 3. royal -l- green.png|Green > Royal: Okay seriously? Just because GreenTree kicks Qwerby immediately means Green > Royal? People would think it's because of PvZ 2 if they HAD seen it. 1. spicy -- royal.png|Spicy > Royal: Why does it have to be ranking tables. 4. dark -- spicy.png|Dark > Spicy: But fire produces light, and once again WHY ARE YOU USING DUMB TWOW LOGIC! 2. spicy -l- flashy.png|Spicy < Flashy: If I remember correctly, I knew it before I even seen this. This is also why somehow Granite doesn't do lots of damage to Granite. 5. legendary n stuff.png|Epic Elements: Their origins are THIS, and basically, it's a mix of TWOW and Dragon Mania Legends logic. Question: "is this Object Mania Legends?" - BattleReviews When I saw it.PNG|Epic Elements 2: Yeah, but here, it only shows Legendary beats Light and Dark. Not only that, but somehow the Legendary icon changed. You might be usin' one of YO dragons in their.|link=http://mobga.me/dragon-mania-legends/elements/new-element-strengths-and-weaknesses/ If you're hungry for more, he's some more! *Flame > Leader: Sure, but the reasoning? NONSENSE! *Bally > Midnight: Oh, SOME. So not ALL of them. Don't base your logic off of Glow-in-the-Dark. *Midnight > Magnetic: Truely Deletd is a fan of TWOW, as the logic behind this is the Green Zombie! *Leader > Flame: T_T Just because you SPRAY someone doesn't mean you kill 'em. *Magnetic > Bally: Using a magnet to prevent Crafty7 from bouncing and it working? BUT SOME BALLS ARE NOT MAGNETIC!!! And would a STEEL ball bounce? *Leafy > King: Refer to the Green > Royal image. *Rocky > Leafy: LOGIC BETRAYAL! Normally Grass > Rock, but in Deletd's case it's because GreenTree SLIPPING AND FALLING, MEANING ELIMINATION! *Rocky > Paper: More like Paper > Rock, because Paper beats Rock, not because of dumb ground breakin' logic. (Breaking ground.) *Rocky > Metallic & Overdue: I have no response other than stop with the "ground breaking" logic. *Rocky < Bally: Ummm... what if the ball is filled with air and it hits a SHARP ROCK? *Rocky < Flame: More like Flame > Rocky. And why because of Spicyman33 not falling through a HOLE?! *Honorable mentions include Freeze > Flame (you need MORE water than that!) and Toxic's Strengths.